Invisible Magic
by DettyisLove
Summary: Imagination is a powerful tool. What will happen to Betty when she discovers a tool that allows whatever she dreams up to come to life? What would she do with it? What if someone else got their hands on it? Will this bring Daniel and Betty closer or push them apart? Detty :D 3
1. Bejeweled and Bedazzled

**Invisible Magic**

**Hi! I knowwwww I SHOULD NOTTTT be starting a new story, but GAH I. CANT. HELP. IT! gsgsh skghslghsk lol **

**Ya, so here is the first chapter. **

**For entertainment only! **

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Bejeweled and Bedazzled**_

_Imagination is a powerful tool. What will happen to Betty when she discovers a tool that allows whatever she dreams up to come to life? What would she do with it? What if someone else got their hands on it? Will this bring Daniel and Betty closer or push them apart? _

Betty was walking into the MEADE lobby towards the elevator. As she was walking she noticed something sparkle and catch her eye. She looked in the direction and saw a pen on the floor. She picked it up and was surprised to see a pen so beautiful. The pen was silver and had a skeleton barrel; there were gold engravings along the whole pen that spun around the barrel like a staircase. The top side of the pen had a purple rose shaped crystal that had diamonds encrusted along the edges of the petals and leaf. She was mesmerized by the beauty of it. It took her breath away. She could tell that it would cost a fortune. She wondered where it came from.

She was about to go to Human Resources and turn it in, but she thought otherwise. What if someone stole it? She placed the pen in her bag and got on the elevator.

"Betty!" Daniel called as he ran up to the elevator. She smiled hearing him and held the door open for him. He ran in "Hey" he said looking to her.

She smiled "hi"

"How are you?" he asked.

"I'm good...look what I found on the floor" she said as she pulled out the pen and held it out to him.

Daniel's eyes went wide at the sight "Woww!" he responded mesmerized by the intricate details and the almost enchanted look it gave off from all the jewels that encrusted it.

"That's amazing" he said taking it in his hand and admiring it. She watched his eyes and was entranced by the jewels reflecting in them making them appear like gems. She smiled getting lost in observing him. He just looked so handsome. Especially today. She didn't know why. She found him more and more charming lately, especially since she got her braces removed and he had given her that bedazzled look. She remembered that look of his distinctly; in fact, for a few seconds, she felt the heat rise to her face, but when she saw his smile and him say she looked great, she couldn't help the smile that came to her face, especially once seeing that she made Daniel almost speechless.

He suddenly looked up and to her with a fascinated smile.

She felt butterflies.

He held the pen out to her again. "That's really awesome."

"I don't know what to do with it." she said as she still continued to gaze at him. He shrugged, placing his hands in his pants pockets. "I don't know. Maybe just hold onto it for a while. Just keep it."

"It looks really expensive. I'd probably be really upset if I lost a pen this gorgeous" she said as she looked back to the pen in her hand and admired it again. Daniel looked to her and noticed she looked a little different today. There was a small twist in the strands of hair hanging to the sides of her face, but the rest of her hair was straight. The sheen in her hair made it look so lustrous. His line of vision made it to her eyes as she continued to admire the pen. He could see the sparkle of the diamonds in them. Her eyes were so beautiful. He liked the glasses she was wearing. He realized she was wearing different glasses. The frames were more refined, with red swirls decorated on the arms. He definitely noticed that she was looking more and more beautiful every passing day. And man, when she got those braces removed, he'd never seen a smile so brilliant.

He found himself smiling "you're gorgeous" he murmured thoughtlessly.

At that comment Betty looked up at him in surprise. "I mean, uh, it's gorgeous" he responded trying to fix his statement still continuing to admire her.

Betty smiled blushing. Did Daniel just say that she was gorgeous? She felt like a rose that was blooming in the spring. She gazed down unable to wipe the smile on her face. She bit her lip feeling her face warm up.

Daniel knew he slipped, but he wasn't going to pretend he didn't say that. He noticed her smile. She glanced up at him shyly and when her eyes met his face she shot him a sweet smile. Daniel felt his heart tingle at that smile. He smiled back charmingly and focused his eyes on the elevator doors before them.

Betty felt an insane rush of warmth through her whole body and she found it an impossible task to take her eyes off him at the moment.

After a few seconds she tore her eyes away from him and peered down at the pen in her hand. "You really think I'm gorgeous?" she whispered, her heart starting to beat faster as soon as she asked that.

Daniel turned, his whole body directed to her. She could see him from the corner of her eye and it made her heart rate quicken. He stepped a little closer and placed his hand on her arm turning her so she could face him. She looked up at him, her eyes glimmering in wonder. She felt enraptured in those dreamy blue eyes of his.

He smiled "Yes, you're gorgeous. I wouldn't lie to you" he said sincerely.

She smiled, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink. Seeing that look in her eyes and that smile, Daniel really had those strange feelings surface again, just like when he saw her smile brightly at him with her brace-free teeth. He had wanted to ask her out then, but then she told him her family had planned something for her. He didn't want to impose and he felt a little insecure about asking her out. What if she just laughed at him?

But now, he really couldn't hold it back, he wanted to be with her.

"Betty, I..." just as he was going to ask, the elevator pings and the door opens with a flood of people coming in.

Daniel lets out a tense breath. "Great" he muttered.

Betty glanced at him as they stepped out of the elevator to head to their respective offices. She wondered what he was going to say. She sighed, but then smiled and placed her hand on his arm. He looked to her with a small smile.

"Thanks Daniel. That really made my day" she said sincerely feeling the air escape her lungs as she stared into his spell-binding eyes.

Daniel smiled wider "What about finding the pen?" he asked teasingly as they stopped as they approached the donut.

"What pen?" she asked forgetfully. He smirked and picked up her hand to show her the pen. Her eyes went a little wider and she looked down blushing profusely, embarrassed that she got so lost in his presence that she forgot everything else.

He chuckled. "You're welcome, Betty." he said patting her shoulder playfully. At that small touch Betty felt a surge of electricity through her entire body. She glanced up at him, neither of them realizing that Amanda was sitting there watching them.

She smiled "I should um...I should go" she said nervously.

"Ya, uh...me too" he said

"You should kiss!" they both looked to see Amanda leaning over the top of the donut with a flirty smirk and a playful shine in her eyes. She grinned. They both looked to each other and back at her

They both started to stammer and weren't forming complete sentences.

"Why would we..." Betty started nervously

Daniel looked flustered "that would be"

"We were just" Betty added still unable to finish a sentence.

Amanda giggled "Ah, sheesh, go away" she said waving them off finding them so obnoxiously frustrating, despite their adorable way of acting with each other.

They both looked at each other nervously, but sent each other light smiles.

"Bye" they both said, still staring at each other and standing there. Amanda rolled her eyes. She sighed dramatically, and that was when they looked to her and back at each other finally walking away.

Amanda sat there now annoyed. Why were those two so freaking clueless? She couldn't believe that STILL after _all_ they've been through and done for each other and known each other they STILL weren't together!

Sigh, what was she going to do with them?

* * *

AN: AHHH Idk let me know what you think. :D


	2. Sparks Fly

**Invisible Magic**

_**Hiiii! Thank you all soooo sooo so much for your lovely reviews! Glad you like it so far. Here is the next part and its longer! :D hope you enjoy it! I love this one :D**_

_**For entertainment only :P**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Sparks Fly**_

Betty walked over to her office placing the pen on top of her desk and dropped in her chair. She sighed, a smile still plastered on her face.

She'd never felt better; she was elated.

Daniel had told her _she_ was _gorgeous, _and the way he looked at her, it took her breath away.

She spun in her chair, grinning in delight. After one more final spin she stopped and pulled her chair in closer to her desk and picked up the pen and admired it again.

"So amazing" she mumbled to herself unable to register the beauty of this pen.

She reached over and picked up the stack of sticky notes in the right corner of her desk.

She smiled remembering that Daniel had gotten her a whole pack of sticky notes with butterflies and flowers printed on the background. It made her smile even wider than she already was. She was sure she probably looked like a clown right now.

Betty looked down at the blue paper and the pen in her hand "let's see if you work"

As she began to write, she smiled feeling butterflies as she wrote _Daniel_ in cursive with a heart drawn after.

"Hmm...it writes like a normal pen" she sighed. She didn't know why, but she expected something spectacular. She was about to put the pen away, when the paper started to glow and flicker. She looked down and saw that his name was glowing, and each letter cascaded into a rainbow of vibrant colors and light. It was...spectacularly beautiful.

Betty's eyes went wide. The flickers of gold light started to come off the paper and his name continued to shimmer with color.

She continued to smile feeling like her heart was being lifted into the sky seeing his name sparkle like that. She tore her eyes away from the magical sticky note and looked back to the pen in fascination.

"Unbelievable...so beautiful" she stated taking in every perfect detail of the pen. It made sense that a pen so fascinatingly beautiful and captivating produced such splendor.

She looked back to the sticky note again, excitement and wonder flowing through her; she started to draw hearts and butterflies around his name wanting to see what more brilliant things could happen.

Betty's smile was getting bigger the longer she looked at his name.

_Daniel._

_Her sweet lovely friend_

After she stopped drawing, the drawings started to glow and flicker as before, and out popped the three butterflies she drew, but instead of them being shapes of a butterfly, they were actually colored and exactly how she imagined them in her head as she drew them. The butterflies fluttered around her. She giggled.

She looked in fascination and wonder.

_How could this happen?_

Suddenly she heard a chime and looked back down to the paper and the hearts she drew were dancing around the paper and along the table, emerging from the drawing.

"woowww...so cool" she said in excitement and jumped up from her chair taking the pen with her and ran out of her office.

As she ran through the MODE hallways, she saw Daniel in the distance and smiled even bigger "DANIEL!" she called excitedly. Just as she said that she ran into someone falling to the floor. "Oww"

"Take it easy there"

Betty looked up in surprise "Matt?"

He helped her up "I see you're still running to Daniel" he said with his eyebrow furrowed in annoyance.

Betty placed her hands on her hips "What are _you_ doing here?" she asked finding his statement annoying.

"I don't even get a "Hi, I missed you" he said in with a mock smile.

Her eyes softened. "You left me" she said looking down. "I didn't want to, Betty"

She looked up at him "I moved on!" she said with a determination.

He looked at her eyes "I'm sorry, Betty. I love you. That's why I came back. I want to be with you" he said taking her hand in his. She let go immediately.

"It's too late, Matt. I'm not taking you back. I've been hurt too much. I'm tired of it. I'm sorry"

He looked upset. He was about to say something when they were interrupted

"Betty, I saw you fall. Are you ok?" Daniel asked as he walked up. She smiled instantly. "Yes" she said getting lost in his eyes. He smiled.

Matt was glaring at both of them. Daniel finally took notice of Matt and shot him a death glare "What are YOU doing here?" he said in an angry tone.

"It's none of YOUR business!" he fumed "Oh, but I should have known when it comes to Betty it is, right?" he said coming up in his face. Daniel looked at him, so close to pounding him again. Betty placed her hand on Matt's shoulder and pulled him away from Daniel.

"Matt, just leave. You lost your chance with me. You broke my heart. I moved on." She said sadly.

"Clearly" he said upset. Betty looked at him "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked in frustration.

"Of course you moved on. You never loved me. If you don't want me, fine! Good riddance" he said angrily walking away with purpose. Betty looked in his direction and sighed.

Daniel looked down for a moment. He wasn't sure why he was sad. He wondered if Betty was still in love with him. Even though she said she moved on, he had to wonder.

"Do you still love him?" Daniel asked picking up his head. Her eyes snapped to him "No way! Well, I mean, I do love him, but he's not my love. I..." she looked at his eyes and was trying so hard not to smile, because she realized that Daniel was her love. She knew it was crazy and after all these years of them just being friends it was crazy to suddenly think of Daniel as her love, but she realized...she loved him. She probably always loved him.

Daniel looked at her "Are you ok?" he asked wondering why she stopped talking. Betty was snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at him. "Yes" she smiled "I am"

Daniel smiled. "I really hate that guy" he said with an irritated tone. She smirked. "I can tell" she said with a smirk.

He smiled getting lost in her presence. She continued to look at him when she felt static in her hand that she was holding the pen in. She smiled bright remembering what happened just moments earlier. She took his hand eagerly.

"Come on. I have to show you something" she held his hand tighter and ran with him toward his office. Amanda saw them run past and rolled her eyes. After a minute, she decided to follow them and see what was going on. Where was Marcy, when she needed him?

Daniel laughed wondering why she seemed so excited. He laughed when they finally reached his office. Betty closed the door and pulled him toward his desk grabbing a sticky note.

"You will not believe this." She said with a smile still on her face. Daniel continued to watch her in enthrallment finding her so breathtaking. How was it possible that she looked even more beautiful than when he saw her earlier?

"Come here, look at this" Betty said grabbing his hand and pulling him closer. He smiled still watching her. "Daniel!" she said trying to snap him out of his daze. "Look" she said. He smirked and looked down at the sticky note as she wrote his name. He smiled feeling tingles all over. He didn't know why. She just wrote his name.

Out of all the possible words to write, she wrote his name.

He looked back to her face. She had a smile on her face as she looked at the paper. Suddenly he saw flickers of gold light reflect in her eyes, her smile getting bigger. He looked down to the paper and was surprised to see it glowing and then he saw the colors in his name. Betty's smile got bigger again seeing that his name did the same thing as it had done before.

She felt butterflies all over. She looked to Daniel to see his eyes bright in fascination and a beguiled smile on his face. She got swept in his eyes. "Isn't that so cool?" she asked in soft voice. He nodded unable to take his eyes away from the paper.

"Wow...the... the pen did that?" he asked removing his eyes from the paper and looking to her. She nodded holding the pen to him. He took it in his hand and observed it again. "What in the? Where did this come from?"

She shrugged "I was thinking the same thing."

"Can I try?" he asked finding this so crazy. She nodded enthusiastically, really excited now wanting to see if it worked for him too.

Amanda approached Daniel's office and cracked open the door as quietly as possible peeking in. When she saw flickering light from the desk, her eyes went wide in surprise.

Daniel tore off a sticky note and started to write. Betty smiled watching him, his eyes were so filled with light, and they looked like sparkling sapphires. His eyes were taking her breath away. She continued to admire him, when he finally looked up at her with a charming smile making her smile back instantly. He held up the sticky note which had her name written on it in a really pretty writing and a butterfly at the end of the curvy 'y'.

She smiled feeling like the butterflies she drew earlier were inside her at this moment. Out of nowhere a burst of light emerges from the paper. They both look at it in astonishment. As the light dissipates her name is floating outside of the paper and is circled in an array of beautiful vibrant colors like diamonds and rainbows.

Betty and Daniel looked to each other with wide smiles; meanwhile, Amanda looked on in disbelief.

The butterfly in the paper flies out and flutters around Betty making her giggle. Daniel smiles watching the sight in pure amazement, his heart beating so fast; he couldn't believe what he was seeing. It seemed as though the 'magic' of the pen showed exactly what he felt when he thought of Betty. She was pure light, color and beauty.

Betty smiled looking at his eyes. He stared at her entranced by her and the magic surrounding her and this mind-blowing pen.

Amanda closed the door slowly and ran to find Marc and tell him what she witnessed. Betty and Daniel continued staring at each other. "This is...amazing, Betty" Daniel said handing her the pen. Betty smiled nodding "I know" she took the pen in her hand and as their hands touched sparks flickered around their hands.

They both looked up at each other, smiles coming to their faces. Betty blushed and looked back to the pen; her heart was racing like a cheetah, it was pounding like a drum. Daniel felt tingles inside him seeing her blush and feeling the static, he knew he and Betty had this charging chemistry that only seemed to be intensifying the more they were together.

She looked up at him shyly. "That was...wow...Daniel, this is unbelievable."

"I'll say. Betty..." Daniel took her hand in his looking at her eyes. He was about to tell her how he felt about her, when the door is cracked open and in comes Matt slamming the door as he walked in.

"What the hell?" Daniel said angrily letting go of Betty's hand. Betty hid the pen behind her in the waistband of her skirt under her blouse. She didn't want Matt to see it.

"This is not fair!" Matt said as he approached Betty and grabbed her by the waist pulling her close to him. Betty placed her hands on his chest trying to push him away. "MATT, LET GO OF ME!" she shouted. Daniel's eyes flamed; he grabbed Matt's arm and pushed him to the ground.

"Don't you ever touch her!" He said angrily standing over him.

Matt fumed.

"What do you think you're doing, Matt?" Betty said as she stepped in front of him. "You can't just leave me and go halfway across the world and expect to come back and have me fall in your arms. It's not fair _to me_!"

"I loved you enough to let you follow your heart, even if it meant my heart was broken. I do love you, Matt" she said sadly looking at him. "I don't want you to hate me. I just...I'm not...I'm not in love with you" she said feeling the tears in her eyes.

Matt looked up at her, but then looked down feeling upset. "I love you, Betty. I made a mistake. I shouldn't have left." He said his voice hoarse. He looked up at her "please give me another chance."

Betty shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry, Matt" a tear escaped her eye. Daniel looked at them and felt a pang in his heart. He hated to see Betty cry.

"I want you to love me" Matt said starting to get up. Betty stepped back. "I do love you"

"NO!" he shouted upset. Betty looked down sadly. "You should leave" she said still looking down. He stepped forward and grabbed her by her arm forcefully pulling her close to him.

She gasped in response, a pain in her arm where he grabbed her.

"You _will_ love me" he said, his eyes piercing hers. Betty looked at his eyes seeing this unrelenting fire in them. Matt let go of her before Daniel could punch him. Before Daniel could say anything to him he left slamming the door as he stormed out.

"Are you ok, Betty?" Daniel said approaching her. She nodded, the tears welling up in her eyes. He looked at her sadly and pulled her close to him gently, wrapping his arms around her. She held him close.

"I won't let anybody hurt you" he said holding her closer. Tears rolled down her cheeks; Daniel's embrace made her feel warm and safe. "Thank you."

As they were still embraced to each other Betty could feel the sparks in her back from the pen; then suddenly sparks were wrapping around Daniel's arms like vines and wrapped in between them and surrounding them and enveloped around Betty's arms the same way. They pulled apart and looked at each other.

"Is that pen trying to tell us something?" he said with a smirk. Betty blushed looking down, but then glanced back up at his eyes in question. He smiled and hugged her again, the sparks intensified. Betty's heart was beating like crazy.

Was this real?

"Hey..." she heard Daniel say. She pulled back to look at him. He smiled "what do you say we have a little fun with this thing" he said with a mischievous glimmer in his eyes. A smirk swept her face and she nodded "What do you have in mind?" she asked curiously.

He grinned. "You bring the pen, you and your beautiful smile and meet me here tomorrow morning. I have some ideas." He said with a laugh. She giggled. "Ok"

* * *

:P Hope you like it! Let me know! :D eepss!


	3. Do You Believe in Magic?

_**Invisible Magic**_

_**Hiii Thanks for your reviews! Glad you're enjoying it! :D Here is the next chapter. This one is reallyyyy long. Hope its fun though :D**_

_**For entertainment only :P**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3 –Do You Believe in Magic?**_

"MARC!" Amanda called as she saw him walk by the donut. He paused and looked to her.

"Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you!" She said pulling him close to her. "I have something to tell you" she whispered.

He looked at her eyes. "Wow, what is it? Must be good" he said noticing the almost spell-bound look in her eyes.

"It is. Come with me" she took his hand and pulled him along to the Closet. They looked around cautiously and she pulled the lever opening the dungeon door. They went in quickly.

"Spill it, sistah! What's the dish?" he asked knowing it had to be something juicy for them to be in here.

"Ok, one thing Betty and Daniel are at it again." She said with a roll of her eyes.

Marc sighed dramatically. "UGH! When will those two just call it a day and get married!" he said in frustration.

"I know!" Amanda nodded in agreement. "Second, OMG! You will not BELIEVE what I just witnessed with my gorgeous eyes!"

"WHAT?" he asked in excitement.

"OMG! DID THEY GET MARRIED, MANDY?" he asked a grin coming to his face. Amanda giggled "no" she shook her head. Marc looked down in disappointment.

"You will not believe what I saw when I peeked in Daniel's office."

"Gross, they weren't doing stuff were they?" he asked in disgust.

"NO! MARC, LISTEN!" She held him by his shoulders "I saw magic!" she said in fascination.

Marc looked at her funny. "What?"

"Marc, Betty, she had this pen or something. When I peeked in Daniel's office, the top of his desk was glowing. Then Betty gave the pen or something to Daniel. It was all sparkly and pretty. He wrote something and all the sudden this super bright light burst out of the paper and then it was Betty's name that popped out and was glowing with shiny pretty colors floating around it."

Marc listened on, dumbfounded by what she was saying.

"It was...amazing. I...and then a little butterfly flew off the paper and flew around Betty. It was so cute. And oh Marc, you should have seen Daniel. I've never seen him look at someone the way he was looking at Betty." she said looking at the ground a dreamy smile on her face.

Marc looked at her, continuing to listen. She looked up at him. "Anyways, Betty has this magic pen or something that makes what they write or draw come to life!" she said in excitement.

"So..."

"MARC! Don't you get it? Maybe we could steal the pen and make Daniel tell Betty he loves her." She said with a bright smile.

Marc smiled "Ok...what could it hurt. Oh, but I already saw Betty leave."

Amanda frowned. "Darn."

"Well, we'll just steal it tomorrow! Meet me here, bright and early."

"But..."

"MARC!"

"Oh fine"

* * *

Betty walked into MODE feeling absolutely happy. Her smile was gleaming and she couldn't wipe it off her face, even when she went to sleep. She walked past the donut when she saw Daniel walking down the tube and she smiled even brighter.

"There you are" he said with a bright smile walking toward her. He looked so drop dead gorgeous. He was wearing black pants and purple shirt that showed off the muscles in his chest. The top three buttons were undone. She felt the heat rise to her face and she felt those crazy butterflies. She figured they were a permanent accessory to her wardrobe nowadays.

He stopped in front of her and took a look at her. He never found her more mesmerizing. Her hair was straight and it looked like it was cut lower in the front. She was wearing a lovely blue flare dress, with white sequins along the sweetheart neckline that was absolutely taking his breath away at the moment. The shape of her breasts looked so enticing in that dress, he was surprised he wasn't drooling. He took a glance down her body; the dress was short enough showing her lovely legs. He looked back up at her and smiled.

"You look absolutely lovely." He said sweetly.

Betty blushed looking down. "Thanks"

"You look really good, too" she said looking up at him. "All I get is good" he said teasingly.

"I said _really_ good"

"Still...I said you look lovely."

She giggled. "Fine, you look REALLY handsome. Happy?"

He nodded "Yep. Better"

She shook her head. "Ok, so I have something for you!" she said happily.

"What?" he asked with a smirk.

"If you could have anything you want, right now, what would it be?"

Daniel took a long look at her. All he wanted was her.

He smirked. "You're already here" he said. She smiled, feeling like the sun burst inside her heart. She blushed. "Come on. Be serious" she said, although Daniel was being serious.

He shrugged "I don't know...uh...a big bowl of ice cream...no, no...Cookies and cream ice and strawberry ice cream with chocolate fudge and sprinkles and chocolate chips and a cherry in the center."

Betty giggled finding him so absolutely adorable. He was like a little child. "Anything else?" she asked amused.

"Hmm..." he placed his finger to his chin in thought. She giggled. He looked to her with a smile. "Actually instead of a cherry on top, I'll have you on the side" he said with a grin.

Her eyes went wide. "What?"

He laughed. "Just kidding. I'm just teasing you."

She pouted. "Meanie"

"Do you wanna be on the side?" he asked with a raise of his eyebrow.

Betty blushed furiously. "What? No, I just...I just meant! Stop teasing me!" she said folding her arms across her chest.

He stepped closer "What if I don't want to?" he asked coming really close to her. She felt her heart rate quicken. "You better!" she said taking a gulp.

"or else?" he asked coming even closer, enough for her to feel the heat from him and smell that intoxicating cologne of his.

"Or...or else." she stammered nervously.

She smirked. "Or else I'll turn you into a monkey!" she said holding the pen up.

He looked at her "Oh really?" he asked stepping closer and placing his hand on the side of her waist. She looked at his eyes in wonder. She nodded breathlessly. "Mhmm"

"Do it!" he said looking at her eyes. She looked at his eyes, but smiled. "I don't want to."

"Why?" he asked.

"I like your face" she said blushing. He smiled and let go of her. "I thought so!" he teased. "HEY!" she shoved him making him laugh.

She giggled and took the little notepad in her hand and drew something. She placed the notebook on the floor and out popped a bowl of ice cream, the exact ice cream he described.

He looked up at her with a smirk. "Just like I ordered, and what do you know, you're on the side" he said with a grin noticing her standing two feet to the side of the bowl. She giggled blushing.

He laughed and went to pick it up from the ground. "Want to share it?" he asked. She nodded. "If you want to share it" she said staring into his eyes again.

"Oh definitely." He nodded. "Come with me" he said walking toward his office. She followed him into his office and he went around to his desk opening a drawer and picked up two plastic spoons. He walked around and sat on the chaise.

He patted the spot next to him. She blushed looking down, but then walked over and sat next to him. They looked at each other and smiled. He held the spoon up to her "My enchantress, you may have the first bite" he said looking at her eyes. Betty felt indescribable. She had truly never felt this much love and butterflies and tingles in all her life.

She smiled blushing taking the spoon from his hand. Her fingers wrapped around the handle of the spoon, part of her hand was touching his. Neither of them took their eyes away from each other's, then Betty felt the static again and they both looked to their hands seeing the gold sparks entwine around their hands.

This was crazy. It seemed that whatever she felt for Daniel, the pen made come to life. They both looked at each other's eyes again, Daniel smiled.

"I think your pen likes me" he said with a smirk.

She blushed taking the spoon from him. She took a scoop of ice cream and brought it to her mouth. She closed her eyes as she tasted the ice cream. "Mmm" she never tasted ice cream so good.

Daniel watched her finding her intoxicating to watch do anything. She always looked so connected to whatever she was doing. Even something as simple as eating she made look beautiful.

When she opened her eyes she saw him watching her. She looked at his eyes wonder. "What?" she asked softly, the look in his eyes hypnotizing.

His face turned red and he looked down embarrassed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to stare at you." He said taking a scoop of ice cream from the bowl. He played with the ice cream swirling it with his spoon. "You're so beautiful" he said somewhat shy all the sudden.

Betty looked at him and felt her heart melt. She smiled and leaned closer placing a sweet kiss to his cheek. She really couldn't help it. He was melting her heart and her heart already belonged to him. He looked up in surprise, but smiled.

She smiled; a shine in her eyes. "That's so sweet. Thank you, Daniel. You're so sweet." She said with that sparkle in her eyes that he saw in her when she got her braces removed.

* * *

"MARC! Thank God, you're here, hurry up!" She said grabbing him as she walked up to the donut.

"Watch the Prada! Sheesh woman!" he said as he smoothed out his shirt. "Get in here!" she said opening the donut and pulling him in.

"Alright" he sighed. "Now what?" he asked in confusion wondering what she wanted to do.

"Marc, we have to figure out a way to get that pen somehow."

"Ok...so what do we do?"

"Maybe we could distract her, and then swipe it when she's not looking."

"Hmm..."

"OMG...all we have to do is mention food." She said with a shine in her eyes. "I don't know. Betty actually looks...dare I even say it, fab, lately. I think she's lying off the food."

They both looked at each other and burst into laughter at him saying that. "Haha, good one Marc. Betty denying food! That is like saying the thrift store is Gucci." Amanda said laughing. Marc laughed. "You're right. WHAT was I thinking" he said shocked at his own statement.

Amanda giggled. "Ok...um... come with me, we need to brainstorm" she started walking and he followed her to the Closet. They went into the dungeon to start planning. Marc had to admit, he'd never seen Amanda so determined, well besides trying to find her father. He was actually proud. Betty had become their bestie somehow. He could tell that Mandy really wanted to help Betty. He would be lying if he said he didn't want to a little too. He would NEVER admit it though.

* * *

A little while later after Betty and Daniel enjoyed the ice cream and talked about the pen and its magic, Daniel got up excitedly and pulled Betty up "Alright, let's have some fun."

Betty nodded in excitement.

"What's your favorite animal? Quick!" Betty stood there in thought. "BETTY! Come on"

"I don't know... uh...a MONKEY!" she blurted out the first animal that popped in her head. He laughed shaking his head. "You and monkeys. At least you wanted me to be your favorite animal"

She giggled.

He quickly took the piece of paper and drew a funny looking monkey. In a few seconds a small baby brown monkey popped off the page and jumped over to Betty grabbing her leg and jumped up her body gripping her arm. She giggled like crazy. The monkey wrapped its tail around her arm and hung down.

They both laughed. "Haha, so cute...hehe, it's tickling me" she said laughing as it moved along her body and finally hugged her. Daniel laughed thinking she was so adorably sweet.

"Awww" she hugged it back as its arms were wrapped around her neck tightly. "Oh, it's so sweet"

Daniel walked over and patted the monkey's back. "Hah, he's adorable."

"How do you know it's a he?" she asked. "I drew it!" he said

She rolled her eyes. "I suppose."

He shook his head. "Hey little guy, can I get a hug?" he asked holding his arms out. The monkey happily jumped in his arms hugging him. "Ya!" he said happily. "Awww" Betty looked at them thinking they were both so cute.

"Hey, can we keep him?" Daniel said looking at Betty, the monkey's face snuggled up to his. Betty couldn't stop smiling at the adorable sight. She nodded "I want to keep him. He's so cute" she said rubbing his back.

"Yay, let's keep him!" he said enthusiastically.

"But...what about Mode. Can we have a monkey in here?"

"Who cares? This is my building" he said surely. She giggled "ok"

"What should his name be?" she asked curiously. "Hmm..." he looked at him; his blue eyes were so cute. "Ahh! I know!" Daniel said excitedly.

"What?" Betty asked with a giggle and a bright smile. "Obi!" he said happily.

"Aww, that's kind of cute."

"Of course it is" Daniel said hugging the monkey. Betty giggled shaking her head. "Hi, Obi!" Betty said kissing the monkey's cheek. The monkey made cute little hooting sounds. She giggled.

"Ok. My turn next!" she said excitedly.

Daniel nodded "okay!" She picked up the pen and paper and drew something seeming to be really engrossed in her drawing. Daniel watched her in amusement. She glanced up biting her lip and then looked down again continuing to draw. She giggled a few times taking glances at him.

"What are you doing?" he asked suspiciously. She glanced up at him again with a mischievous look in her eyes. She placed the paper on the ground and suddenly a rainbow of shimmering light surrounds Daniel. After the shimmering light vanishes Daniel finds himself in cowboy boots, jeans and a cowboy hat on his head. He looked up at Betty with his eyebrow raised. She giggled.

"You look cute" she said walking up to him. He looked at her with a smirk. "Have a thing for cowboys?" he asked raising his eyebrow giving her an amused look.

"NO! I just...hmmf, you're annoying!" she turned to walk away, when Daniel grabbed her arm "Betty, come on. I was just teasing you." He said looking at her eyes.

"You can dress me up in whatever you want" he said with a playful smirk. She blushed and pushed him. "Hey, you almost made me and Obi fall" Daniel said hugging Obi to him after regaining his balance.

Betty giggled.

Daniel smiled looking to her "Now, may I have the pen please?" he asked her batting his eyes. She giggled handing him the notepad and pen.

Obi climbed around Daniel's shoulders hugging his head as he began to draw. Betty giggled. She tried to look over to see what he was drawing, but he moved the notepad from her sight

"No peeking Miss Enchantress"

Betty smiled looking at his eyes as he continued to draw. He glanced at her with a smile. After a minute he placed the notepad on the flood and a small gift box, cupcake and a breathtaking pink rose appeared. The pink rose was blooming and shimmering as if the petals had sparkles.

Daniel picked up the gift box "Can you hold this for me, bud?" Daniel said holding up the gift box to Obi. Obi took it in his hands; his tail was draped around Daniel's neck. Then Daniel picked up the flower and looked to Betty.

She smiled. He sent her a sweet smile "For me gorgeous friend" he said as he held out the flower to her. Betty felt her cheeks warm up. "Thanks" she started to take it in her hand, but he held her hand; small flickers of gold static emerged from where their hands touched.

Daniel was charmed that every time they touched there were sparks, quite literally. It made him smile in pure admiration and pleasure. "Can I put the flower in your hair?" he asked staring into her eyes. She nodded speechless.

He smiled and stepped closer to her. She looked down feeling her heart race as he started to place the flower in her hair. It gave her tingles all over and made her feel warm and fuzzy. When he secured the flower in her hair, she looked up at him with such a pretty smile he was sure he'd never seen anything more beautiful in his entire life.

He smiled admiring her beauty "My word...you look..." he looked down not knowing what to say. "What?" she asked wanting to know.

He looked back up at her with a smirk. "I don't even know...you look...God, there's not even a word in the dictionary perfect enough to describe how...how, God, how spectacular you look."

Betty's eyes lit up so bright, they looked like twinkling stars. She smiled even brighter. "Really?" she asked in surprise, a big smile on her face.

He smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

"Betty, you are the most gorgeous mesmerizing beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on." He said sincerely feeling his heart race a little at admitting that to her.

Betty felt her heart soar beyond description; she felt tears fill her eyes as she looked at him. Her heart was pounding and all she could feel was pure love for him. She knew she was in love with Daniel. And she knew in this moment that she had never been truly in love before.

"I..." she looked down tears spilling down her cheeks. After a few seconds, she looked up at him her eyes full of tears. She walked up to him stopping a few inches in front of. Obi climbed down his arm and Daniel held his hand.

Betty looked into his eyes, then smiled, her eyes glistening as she did so. Daniel felt his heart melt seeing that look in her eyes. She hugged him, her arms embracing him like the sun on a breezy day.

He smiled wrapping his arms around her hugging her closer. After a minute of them hugging they heard laughing. They pulled apart and looked to each other. "Who is that?" she asked.

"Come on, let's go see." He said taking her hand. "Obi" Daniel called and he hopped over to them, Daniel lifting him up as he took his hand. Obi sat on his shoulder. Betty smiled glancing to Daniel and felt so happy to see Daniel look so happy. He seemed so much like a boy, especially how he acted with Obi. They walked over and peered behind the glass wall dividing the hallways from the offices.

When they saw Marc and Amanda laughing at the donut, they looked to each other in curiosity. "What are they doing here so early?" she asked in wonder. Daniel shrugged. "Who knows."

"I have a brilliant idea" Betty said excitedly. Daniel looked to her with a smile. "Wanna mess with them a bit?" she asked with a mischievous smile. Daniel nodded "You bet!"

She took the pen from him and started drawing, trying so hard to hold her giggles. After a few seconds she looks up and Daniel follows to see both Marc and Amanda being surrounded by purple and green light. After a moment or two they are in brightly colored clothes, that didn't match, purples and greens and orange they would never be caught dead in, and their hair in disarray.

"AHH!" They both screamed seeing each other look hideous. Daniel and Betty started laughing, trying their best not to be loud.

"Oh my God, why do we look like Betty?" Marc said in shock. Betty frowned. Daniel smiled looking at her pouting face. He shook his head.

"Marc! Betty must be here" Amanda said. Both Daniel and Betty looked to each other with wide eyes.

"This is the magic I was telling you. Let's find them!"

Daniel quickly took the pen from Betty's hand and started drawing. All the sudden a swarm of bees come out of nowhere and surround them.

They both scream and shout running out of the donut, the bees chasing them as they ran. Betty started giggling and Daniel laughed at them being chased out of MODE. After they were out of sight, Betty looked to Daniel.

"They know about the pen" Betty said with a worried look in her eyes. "Don't worry. Just don't keep it out of your sight. Who knows what they want to do with it"

Betty nodded in agreement. Daniel placed his hand on her arm "let's get ready for work. People should start coming in soon."

Betty nodded "ok"

As they started walking, Betty took hold of his hand. He looked down to their hands and then up to her face, looking at her eyes in curiosity.

"Thank you...for the fun...and being so..."

Before she could finish, Obi jumped up on her and hugged her face. She giggled and Daniel laughed. "He likes you"

Betty giggled letting go of Daniel's hand and hugged Obi. "Where are we going to keep him?" she asked looking to Daniel.

He shrugged nonchalantly. "In my office. He'll be my assistant today"

"So you replaced me" she said sadly. Daniel stopped walking and she stopped. "I never replaced you. You're irreplaceable. There's no one like you" he said gazing into her eyes. Betty smiled blushing and looked down.

When she looked back up at him, his hat was tipped to the side almost covering his eye. She smirked. "Are you going to keep this..." she waved her hand over him gesturing to his ensemble "...on"

"Why? Do you want me to take it off?" he asked with his eyebrow raised suggestively. Betty's eyes went wide "NO!" she blushed, her facing turning crimson at the thought. Daniel smiled. "So the real Betty likes it dirty, huh?" he said teasingly.

"DANIEL!" Betty squealed pushing him. He laughed as her face turned even redder. "I hate you. Go to work!" she said pushing him again.

He laughed as he walked down the tube toward his office. She shook her head and smiled walking toward her office.

They both glanced back to see each other, Betty smiled, and Daniel winked at her. Her eyes went wide and she blushed looking forward again as she continued to walk away. She shook her head, a smile on her face, her face bright red.

Daniel smiled and looked to Obi. "What do you think, bud? Think I have a shot with her?" Daniel asked as he walked in the direction of his office. Obi wrapped his tail around Daniel's arm and hung down starting to hoot.

"Oo, oo, ahh!"

Daniel laughed "I'm really hoping that was a yes" Daniel said with a smirk. Obi spun on his arm and climbed up his shoulder handing him the little gift box. Daniel looked at Obi's face, his eyes sparkling. "I almost forgot about this...Thanks pal. We forgot the cupcake, too" Obi smiled and hugged him tight. Daniel smiled and hugged him back. "My little Obi Wan" he said with a chuckle.

"Marc! That had to have been Daniel and Betty. hmf!" she grumbled trying to smooth out her hair that was sticking up. "We look hideous!" She said in disgust as they walked back into MODE.

"This is your fault!" Marc said swatting away a bee that was buzzing behind him. "How's this _my_ fault?" she asked in annoyance. "Magic pen, blah blah."

Marc sighed dramatically. "It will take me weeks to fix this hair to its perfection" he said picking at the straight hair that covered his right eye. "Egh!" he shook his hand in disgust feeling the slickness of the gel in his hair.

As they walked into the donut, Marc looked in the mirror "Oh my lady gaga! Look at me!" he said in repulsion. "uhhh hahaaaa" he whined trying to remove the lime green shirt he was wearing. "I'm going to the Closet." He said trying to run out when Amanda beat him out "Not if I get there first!" she said as she pushed him and ran away.

"HEY!" he called after her and ran in the same direction.

* * *

Hiii so hoped you liked it. I'm so sleepy. I have NO idea if its complete nonsense at the moment. Hope its ok. good night. sleep tight.


	4. Diamonds and Chocolate

_**Invisible Magic**_

_**Hiiii Thanks for the reviews. Sorry that the last chapter was a bit long and there were spelling mistakes GAH! :/ This chapter is shorter. **_

_**Enjoy. :D**_

_**For entertainment only :P**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4 –Diamonds and Chocolate**_

When Daniel got to his office he placed the cupcake on top of his desk and sat in his chair. Obi started to hide under Daniel's desk. Daniel laughed and let him do whatever.

He smiled and placed the small blue gift box in front of him and opened it. A delighted smile came to his face as he saw exactly what he imagined looking at the gold and silver heart shaped locket. There were white diamonds encrusted on half of the heart in the shape of the rays of the sun, there was a double band of white diamonds through the center of it, and the other half had a pink diamond rose carved into the silver base.

He smiled "perfect"

"Daniel"

"Mom!" Daniel looked up at her in surprise. "Uh...what are you doing here?" he asked knowing that she had been spending a lot of time with his new found brother Tyler lately.

Daniel came to terms with his mom's secret son and his new brother. When Amanda told him that she didn't want to fool around anymore he was actually relieved, because he didn't want to anymore either, especially when he realized he was falling in love with Betty.

Claire walked in and was about to say something when she noticed the cowboy hat he was wearing

"What are you wearing?" she asked with a laugh.

"Uh..." he shrugged "I was at a costume party" he felt like an idiot. He didn't know what to say. "Alright" she shook her head, but noticed the gift box and cupcake. She looked intrigued. "What's all that?" she asked with a smile.

Daniel laughed finding her wanting to know everything about him amusing. "Do you really have to know?"

"If it involves my son proposing to someone, yes."

"I'm not proposing" he said; although the thought crossed his mind a few times, but he knew it was crazy if he just came up to Betty with a ring and said marry me. He needed to actually tell her his feelings for her before he went and did something like that.

"What is that?" she asked curiously trying to lean over to see. He pulled it away from her sight more teasingly. "It's a gift."

She smiled with a glimmer in her eyes "For who?" she asked with a light, almost knowing tone.

He smiled. "Do I really have to tell you?" he said with a smirk.

She grinned. "Not really, but I'd like to hear it."

"Well, that's too bad." He said with a chuckle. Out from under the desk Obi popped up and climbed up Daniel's shoulder. Claire jumped back.

Daniel laughed.

"Goodness Daniel, you do know there is a monkey on your shoulder." She said with wide eyes.

He nodded "Yes, mom, he's my monkey. His name's Obi"

She looked at him with her eyebrow raised "Why do you have a monkey?"

"Betty and I adopted him" he said really not wanting to go into detail about a magical pen.

It was always like a sound bell when his mother heard Betty come out of his mouth

"Betty?" she asked with a smile. Daniel chuckled. "Yes, uh...we uh...I don't know, it was Betty's idea" he said unable to come up with a good story for how they actually adopted the monkey.

"mhm" she nodded with a grin. "How is Betty?" she asked curiously.

Daniel nodded "She's good...she is..." Daniel stopped talking and looked down to the locket. Claire smiled. "Can I please see what you got her?" she asked knowingly.

Daniel looked up at her. "How do you know this is for Betty?" he asked although he knew there was no reason to. It was more for her amusement.

"Do you really have to tell me for me to know?" she asked the same question he asked. He chuckled "touché...if you really want to see it" he lifted the gift box to her and she took it in her hand her eyes lighting up.

"It's lovely son. Just like her." She looked to him "She'll love it"

Daniel smiled. "I hope so" he took a deep breath. "So, uh...what did you come in here to tell me?" he asked remembering she was about to say something

"Oh yes, I was just going to say I think it would be nice for you to spend time with Tyler. He's really a nice young man. I think you two would actually get along if you talked."

"Ok mom"

"I just want my sons to be friends"

He nodded "I'll give it a try." Daniel had to admit he kind of liked the idea of a brother, especially since Alex was no longer his brother. It wasn't the same with Alexis. He actually wanted a brother to talk to. He was just upset that his mother had hid this from him for so long.

She smiled. "Wonderful. Maybe we could all have dinner together."

Daniel nodded "Sure"

"You could bring Betty" she added. Daniel smiled "Ok. Thanks mom. I love you"

"Love you, too, son. I'm happy for you" she said and was startled when Obi jumped on her and hugged her. Daniel laughed getting up from his desk. She looked at Daniel with wide eyes unsure what to do. "He's just hugging you mom" Daniel said patting Obi's back.

She smiled and hugged him back. "He is quite cute." She said glancing at Daniel with a small smile. He laughed. "Come on pal. Let grandma go"

Obi jumped in Daniel's arms "Grandma?" she asked with wide eyes.

Daniel shrugged. "He's like my little son, I don't know." He laughed running his hand through the back of his hair. "And uh...he's uh...mine and Betty's" he said looking down, his face turning red.

She walked up to him and kissed his cheek. "You're so cute" she pinched his cheek. Daniel blushed. "Mom..."

She looked like she was about to cry "My little boy"

"I'm not your little boy!" he said "Tyler is now" he said avoiding her eyes.

"You'll always be my little boy" she hugged him. Daniel smiled and hugged her back, Obi hung on the back of Daniel. Daniel laughed "Hey pal, you're tickling me" he said with another laugh. Claire laughed.

"Bye Daniel...and uh...Obi" she said with a laugh. Daniel laughed waving to her as she left.

Betty was sitting at her desk smiling trying to work, but she kept getting distracted. Every time she would start to write she would drift off and think about Daniel. She decided to write on paper maybe that would make her focus.

She got out her notebook and started writing with a normal pen. She glanced at the magic pen and it was tempting her. She took it in her hand and started to write Daniel. She didn't know why she just really liked seeing his name light up and color.

As she wrote his name she continued it and wrote _Daniel loves Betty_. She smiled bright feeling butterflies. That would be wonderful, she thought to herself. The writing shimmered in gold and silver.

"Hey Betty" Amanda said as she came into her office. Betty quickly hid the pen in her lap. "Hi Amanda!" She said a little too cheerily.

"Betty, can you pretty please do me a favor?"

"What?" Betty asked suspiciously. As Amanda was about to follow through with her plan she noticed the writing on Betty's paper. She grinned

"You're in love with Daniel?" she asked with a genuine smile. Betty looked at her eyes unsure if she should come clean, but the sincerity in her eyes pulled her in. She smiled and nodded.

Amanda smiled bigger "I think he loves you, too" she said thinking that her plan to steal the pen was unnecessary.

Betty smiled, her eyes glistening, a hopeful look in her eyes. Amanda smiled "Good luck, Betty"

"Thanks Amanda...and uh...thanks for um...changing your mind."

"What do you mean?" she asked with a confused look on her face.

"You were going to steal the pen?" she asked knowingly. "How did you know that?"

"Um...Daniel and I...we uh, we saw you and Marc and um...I dressed you guys in those clothes and uh...Daniel made the bees chase you."

Amanda's eyes went wide, but then she smirked. "I know."

"You're not mad?" Betty asked in surprise. "Ehh...I'm actually proud. My bestie is learning!" she said happily making Betty laugh.

"Can I just see the pen?" Amanda asked curiously just wanting to see it. Betty lifted the pen and held it out to her. "Can I uh...touch it?" she asked.

Betty nodded. "Do you want to try it?"

Amanda's eyes got bright and she nodded enthusiastically. "What should I write?"

Betty shrugged.

"Oo, I know!" She took a stick note eagerly and drew something. Suddenly a box of chocolates appeared on the desk with glowing light around it. Her eyes lit up. "Wow, that's so...freaking cool." She said picking up the chocolate.

Betty nodded in agreement. Amanda opened the box of chocolate and held it out to Betty.

"I can have one?" she asked in surprise finding it shocking that Amanda was actually sharing chocolate with her. Amanda smiled with a light nod "We're besties"

Betty smiled and took a piece. "Thanks. I'm surprised you're not teasing me." She said in wondering tone. "About what?" Amanda said taking a seat on top of Betty's desk.

"About me...uh...liking Daniel"

Amanda shrugged. "Why should I tease you? He's always loved you in some way. He's just such a big doof to realize it. He _always_ talked about you...when we uh..."

"Ew, ew, ew...please don't finish that sentence." Betty shook her head in disgust.

"It's true. Well, anyways he's so sweet to you, no wonder you love him."

Betty looked at her eyes "what about you?" Betty asked remembering that Amanda was in love with him before.

"I have Ty-Ty now." She said happily. "I think Daniel and I were just using each other. I admit, I did have a crush on him, but he's not for me. I think I love Tyler."

Betty smiled. "Really?"

Amanda nodded with a smile "He actually talks to me like a normal person and doesn't think I'm stupid and he's so gorgeous and he's thinks I'm beautiful."

"Everyone thinks you're beautiful." Betty told her. "Ya, but...Tyler actually likes me for me, not just for me being pretty. Like Daniel loves you because of you...and you ARE really pretty, Betty."

Betty smiled "Thanks Amanda." Amanda smiled "I love your dress. Can I borrow it?" she asked "oo, and your shoes!"

Betty laughed "Do I have a choice? You'll find a way to get them."

"That's true." Amanda hopped down from the desk and wrapped her arms around Betty. "I love you, Betty"

Betty hugged her back smiling "I love you, too, Amanda. I'm glad we're frenemies!" she said jokingly. Amanda laughed and pulled away. "Me too!"

"I'll catch you later, bestie" Amanda said as she stood up and walked to the door. Betty nodded. "See you"

When Amanda left, Betty looked to the piece of paper again. She sighed "Daniel loves me" She smiled taking a breath and tried to focus on work.

* * *

AN: Hope you like it :D have a nice day. I have to clean my room. bleh :/


	5. The Witch and Cowboy Showdown

_**Invisible Magic**_

_**Hey, sorry for the delayed update. This was my last week of classes for the term. I did terrible this term :/ sad face, but just have to do better next time. Anyways, here you go. I'm not sure if this chapter is just totally out of line or something, but for some reason it came about and I think it works. Let me know. **_

* * *

_**Chapter 5 -**_ _**The Witch and Cowboy Showdown**_

The MODE staff was filing into the conference room for the features meeting.

Betty was already sitting, with Marc next to her, the pen in the waistband of her skirt.

She didn't know why, but she felt powerful with that pen. It made her feel like she was a wizard that could heal the world with her powers. And the fact that Daniel knew about it and used it with her made her feel even more certain that they could do anything together.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt a hand on her shoulder; when she looked up to see Daniel, she smiled.

"Hey, mind if I sit next to you?" he said, his hand still resting on her shoulder.

She just stared at him with a smile on her face. He smirked, which made her blush looking down.

He chuckled and she looked back up at him.

"You can sit"

He smiled and sat beside her rolling his chair a little closer to her. This sent an absurd number of tingles and butterflies through her body. He leaned close to her, his cologne and closeness made her shudder "do you have the pen with you?" he whispered to her.

She nodded "mhm" she responded breathlessly. He smirked "wanna have some fun?" he asked in a playful tone, his voice making her heart race. She smiled with a nod "sounds...fun" she said with a smirk.

He smiled bigger.

She took the pen and handed it to him. He smiled and grasped one end of the pen looking into her eyes as he did. He found himself unable to control what was happening; he started to pull the pen toward him, pulling her closer to him in the process.

Betty felt her heart pound even harder than it was already and was getting lost in his eyes. Their faces were so close at this point it was as if they were about to kiss.

"Let's get the show on the road people, we have things to do!" Wilhelmina's voice rang out making them pull apart, but both were still holding the pen. Daniel let go of the pen and placed his hand on hers which caused sparks to surface.

Daniel looked ahead, a smile on his face. He really loved those sparks. It made his heart race and it made him smile like a child with a big bag of candy.

Betty was transfixed by him. She looked at their hands and blushed then looked ahead.

She removed her hand from his, which caused him to look at her curiously, a small glint of loss in his eyes. She placed the pen in her lap and took his hand in hers looking at him with a smile as she did. He smiled squeezing her hand warmly.

The sparks continued making them both feel butterflies and their hearts race as the meeting commenced both unable to hide the smiles on their faces.

"So, what are you a Cowboy, now, Daniel?" Wilhelmina asked noticing his hat. He smiled charmingly. "Yes, I am... I like to play...dirty." He said with a smirk squeezing Betty's hand. Betty blushed.

Wilhelmina rolled her eyes at him. "Whatever nonsense you pull, you better not cross me." She said giving him a stern look in the eyes.

He just smiled. "You just wait and see" he mumbled under his breath. "What was that?" she asked.

"Nothing..." he mumbled.

It was about half way through the meeting when Daniel squeezed Betty's hand before he let go "can I get the pen?" he whispered to her. She smiled and placed the pen in his open palm. He closed his fingers around her hand making her feel butterflies.

Daniel really wanted to kiss her hand, but knew this was not the time or place for that. He let go, the pen in his hand and started to draw on the paper.

Betty glanced at him curiously wondering what he was going to do. It made her excitement level rise.

Marc glanced at Betty and saw the look and smile on her face and then saw her glimpse toward Daniel; he then noticed the pen he was using to write. His eyes went wide wondering if that was the pen Amanda was telling him about. It was really sparkly like she said...and looked magical.

He leaned next to Betty "What are you two up to?" he whispered causing Betty to look at him with a smirk.

"A little fun...just watch." She said not worried if Marc knew, figuring he knew anyways from Amanda.

Marc glanced at Amanda and caught her attention. He gestured with his eyes at Betty.

Amanda looked to Betty and saw her glancing at Daniel and he was using the pen. Her eyes went wide as she looked back to Marc. She smiled excitedly wondering what they were doing.

She was almost certain they would do something to Wilhelmina. When Daniel glanced up from the paper with a smug grin and Betty followed, both Marc and Amanda looked ahead and just as Wilhelmina said "what do I look like, a buffoon?" the whole conference room shook with lightning sparks and then Wilhelmina was surrounded in a cloud of gray smoke.

Everyone looked on with wide eyes and gasped in shock when they saw how Wilhelmina started to appear before them through the disappearing smoke.

"What was that?" she asked then noticed everyone staring at her with their eyes wide and mouths hanging open.

She looked confused "What? Why are you all looking at me like that?" she asked, then looked to Daniel to see his smug looking smile, and Betty trying to hide a smile.

"What did you do?" she sneered glaring at Daniel. He smirked and leaned back in his chair folding his arms behind his head. Marc quickly got up and ran around the table to her and held up a pocket mirror.

She looked at him for a second but then took the mirror in her hand and peered at herself in the glass.

Her eyes went wide and she screamed "AHHHHHH!" she dropped the mirror to the floor and glared at Daniel "What did you do to me?" she asked bringing her hands to touch her face. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Showing the world what you are."

She looked up in confusion. "A witch" he smirked.

She shot him a death glare. "I have to admit...you are the queen of the witches" he said then appeared a crown on top of her head. She felt it and took it off. She looked to him with daggers in her eyes.

"I have to give you credit...you're good at this job" he said leaning forward a sincere look in his eyes. She looked at him in surprise. Everyone gasped at his words. Even Betty looked at him in surprise, but a smile formed on her face.

"Mode wouldn't be the same without you, Wilhelmina. I probably wouldn't have been so determined to work hard without you working at MODE...and uh...another very special person that I would be...completely lost without."

Everyone started to smile knowing who he was talking about. Betty felt her cheeks warm up.

"I uh...I wanted to mess with you a bit, but I really mean this. Thank you." He said sincerely shocking everyone in the room including Wilhelmina.

"And..." he took Betty's hand in his and turned to look at her "Betty, thank you, too" he said looking into her eyes. She smiled blushing, feeling her heart race like crazy and the sparks emanating from their touching hands.

She nodded thankfully, her heart racing. He smiled and then looked to Wilhelmina still holding Betty's hand in his. He smirked "To you, Wilhelmina. I know that behind this witch like pretense you give off, you actually have a _little_ ounce of goodness in you..._deep_ inside." he said holding up the pen in his hand.

He drew something and then suddenly she was surrounded in a cloud of green light and the crown was back on her head, but she wasn't in the form of a witch anymore.

Marc smiled wide and held up the mirror to her again. She glimpsed at herself fearfully, but smiled as she saw herself and that she wasn't green anymore and there weren't wrinkles on her face. She then noticed the crown on top of her head that read MODE. She smiled and looked to Daniel with a surprising glint in her eyes.

"Thank you" she said which was then followed by a big round of applause from everyone in the room.

She smiled, a sincere smile, and then something else happened.

Daniel squeezed Betty's hand and she looked to him wondering what was going to happen next. She was already so proud of him.

Suddenly a stream of light circled around Wilhelmina and then stopped in front of her spinning up like a tornado.

Once the light stopped shimmering, appeared before was the love of her life, Connor Owens. Her eyes went wide and then she looked to Daniel with a look of pure surprise in her eyes. She smiled and then looked to Connor.

He smiled charmingly clearly just as surprised to see her. "I don't know how I'm here, but what a lovely sight." He said which caused her to smile bigger. He smiled wider himself and she threw her arms around his neck. He brought his arms around her back.

Betty looked to Daniel and smiled. He smiled.

"That was really sweet of you, Daniel." She said looking into his eyes feeling so proud of the man he was now. He'd come a long way and she knew he was proud of himself, too, and that made her heart swell with happiness and pride for him.

"I missed you." Wilhelmina whispered in his ear. "I missed you, too, darling. More than I could bare. The hardest thing I ever had to do was let you go."

Betty and Daniel looked at each other and were shocked to see tears in Wilhelmina's eyes. They both smiled. Daniel got up and gestured for everyone to leave and that the meeting was over. They got up and dispersed all smiling. Amanda and Marc walked up to Daniel and Betty.

Marc gave them a strange smile. "Why did you do something... nice... for her?" he asked confused. "You could have done anything you wanted to humiliate her."

Daniel shrugged "I'm a changed man. Kill em with kindness" he said with a smirk and then looked to Betty. Betty blushed looking down. Amanda grabbed Betty's arm hugging her. Betty blushed even further.

Wilhelmina walked up to them, Connor's hand in hers.

She stared at Daniel oddly for a few seconds. "Why?" she asked confusion written in her eyes.

He smiled and shrugged. "Believe it or not, I wanted to see you happy." He said shocked by his own words. She smiled and hugged him.

All of their eyes went wide as they saw this strange embrace between the two enemies. "Thank you" she said.

A small smile formed on his lips. "This doesn't mean I like you or anything" he added causing everyone to laugh. Wilhelmina let go of him looking down embarrassed.

Daniel met Connor's eyes and he stepped forward. "Uh...no hard feelings?" he said holding up his hand for him to shake.

Connor just stood there for a while, a tenseness filling the silence of the room, when a smirk crosses his face and he brings his hand up shaking Daniel's hand.

"I don't know where the Daniel Meade I know is, but I have a feeling that it is because of a very special little lady." He said with a charming smile looking to Betty. Daniel smiled looking to her, too.

Her eyes got larger at the words. She blushed, her face turning red. "You look charming, Betty" Connor said noticing her braceless smile. She smiled bigger. "Thanks"

Everyone left the conference room, leaving Daniel and Betty to themselves. They sat on the table top side by side.

Betty looked to him and smiled. "I'm so proud of you, Daniel. You could have done...anything to Wilhelmina. You could have made her squirm and tell the world that Daniel Meade was the boss, but you did something nice for her."

Daniel smiled still looking ahead.

"You surprised me."

He looked to her with a smile. "Hopefully in a good way"

She nodded "Yes, definitely in a good way. And uh..." she blushed looking down thinking about what he said before. She took a breath and looked back up at him to see those lovely blue eyes of his looking so attentive and thoughtful. "Thank you for everything...what you said about me."

Daniel smiled and took her hand in his "You know it's true, Betty. The only reason why I got anywhere at MODE is because you were by my side pushing me to do better and believing in me."

Betty smiled as she listened to him. "You did the same for me."

He looked down letting go of her hand "Not really...if I was really honest, I'd be lying if I said I wouldn't want to keep you as my assistant forever."

She laughed. "I know you are destined to do wonderful things." He said still looking down. She took his hand with both of hers. He looked up at her.

"I'm destined to do wonderful things with you by my side." She said with a smile making him smile happily. "Really?"

She nodded "Yes"

He smiled even bigger. "Great, because I...really love being...with you, Betty."

She smiled and leaned toward him wrapping her arms around him. He smiled and hugged her back jumping off the table and hugging her better. She giggled as he lifted her slightly.

"You know, I know we haven't really done anything productive all day, but do you wanna have more fun with this pen?"

"Mmm...ok" she mumbled as they were still embraced together. Daniel smiled feeling tingles inside him. "Come on" he took her hand "let's go to my office."

She nodded and followed him noticing the sparks around their joined hands. She was smiling so big, she felt like tears would pour out of her eyes if she smiled any bigger. She felt like she was part of some fairy tale. And those sparks were her little magical supply of confidence in her love for Daniel and the strong bond they shared with each other. She let out a happy sigh as her gaze went back to his face; the smile that was on his face made her heart melt.

* * *

I hope you liked it. let me know, please.


	6. Into the Darkness

_**Invisible Magic**_

_**Hi! Here is the next part. I hope you enjoy it! :D I'm going to try and update some of my other open stories this week. Sorry it's taking me a while. **_

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Into the Darkness**_

"Where is the pen?" a man's voice bellowed out in the darkness of the chamber.

"I TOLD you, I couldn't _find_ it! I looked EVERYWHERE! I even used the stupid GMS thing you gave me"

"RHRHR" the other man growled in annoyance.

"Why don't_ you_ just go find it? I don't even know why you followed me to New York. I have other things I need to take care of"

"Ah... yes, that Betty girl" the man stated as he hovered around in the dark corner of the room.

"How do you know about her?"

The man smirked and he could see it despite the darkness of the room. "You've talked about her numerous times when I met you in South Africa. You are at my command now. If you don't find me that pen, I'll hurt your precious Betty"

Matt's eyes went wide. "Don't you DARE touch her! I'll kill you!"

The man grinned wider this time. "I'm in control of the magic. You have no power over me. Go and FIND ME THAT PEN!"

"No! I don't know what you're planning. I'm not getting mixed up in this. I'm out of here" As Matt started to walk away the man pointed a glimmering wand-like object at Matt. A black gust of light covered him like pixie dust.

Matt stood there frozen in place. The man walked around to him and stood in front of him. He smirked. "Find me that pen at all costs." The man gave Matt a small pouch made of beads and snapped his fingers in front of his eyes.

"Now go."

Matt looked at the man with a smile. "You'll get your stupid pen."

The man grinned.

"Bettyy, stop laughing" Daniel laughed "You're making me laugh."

"I can't help it, Daniel. It's so funny. Marc is going to kill us" she giggled some more.

Daniel laughed. "I know. Think we shouldn't do it."

"No, no, we have to. It'll be so funny." Betty giggled as they walked through the tube. "Oh my God, there he is" she laughed. Daniel shook his head laughing.

"He's going to kill us" he said knowingly.

"I think it's time for some payback after all these years...don't you think?" she said looking at him with a mischievous spark in her eyes.

"What about the whole kill em with kindness thing?" he came back leaning close to her. She looked at his eyes and felt her heart race. "Hmm?" she responded getting lost in his closeness.

"Betty?"

"Huh, oh come on, Daniel. I've never done anything like this. I think I deserve it" she giggled making him laugh at the absurdity of her statement. "So, after all this time of being nice you want to be mean."

She pouted "No, I just..."

"I'm kidding...let's do it!" he laughed making her smile. "Ok...ready?" he asked.

She nodded smiling at him. He smiled looking at her eyes. "You take my breath away, you know that?" he said feeling his heart race at his admission. He couldn't believe he said that out loud, but when he saw her smile, he felt the nervousness escape him.

She pulled his face closer to her and kissed his cheek. His eyes went wide as he looked to her. She blushed. "You take mine away"

He smiled and took her hand in his entwining their fingers. Both of their faces turned reddish when the sparks surfaced. "We should do the trick before he leaves" Betty said softly as Daniel moved closer to her.

"huh...ya" he responded continuing to look at her eyes.

"Daniel" Betty whispered feeling her heart race again as she noticed him glance to her lips.

"hmm" he moved closer.

"Marc" she said her breathing getting a little harder.

"What about him?" he asked mindlessly.

"The trick"

"Oh right" At that Daniel snapped out of his daze "let's do this"

Betty blushed as he started to draw. She was spellbound. Daniel getting just as lost as she did made her feel butterflies.

She couldn't believe that all of this was happening, but yet she could. It felt amazing and she knew it was real.

The thought that Daniel may be attracted to her took her breath away. Never in a million years would she have thought that Daniel Meade could develop feelings for her, Betty Suarez. She smiled as she stared at him.

"Hey, look" Daniel said making her forget her thoughts as they looked to where Marc was. They saw Marc walk down the tube and before him appeared a pile of gorgeous designer shoes.

"Oh my holy, Prada!" Marc was wide eyed at the sight of the shoes.

"Mandy, Mandy, look at the shoes!" Marc called her as he noticed her walk by.

"Oh no, not Amanda" Betty said not wanting her to feel the wrath, but then noticed Amanda look suspicious. Betty noticed her smirk. "Have fun, Marc" Amanda said as she stepped back. Marc held up one of the pairs of shoes. "Oh, these are gorgeous" he said as he held a pair of the newest flame Prada shoes.

Betty and Daniel snickered. "3...2..." Daniel counted down as he drew what was about to happen "...and 1." Betty and Daniel looked on with excitement. Suddenly the shoes in Marc's hand and the shoes on the floor next to him all turned into white mice.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Marc screamed at a pitch that even dolphins in the ocean could hear as he jumped up and down with his arms flailing about. Betty and Daniel burst into laughter. Amanda and a few of the other staff that passed by screamed as well.

"Hahhaha...oh my God, Daniel" Betty giggled as she held onto his arm "That was totally worth it...haha"

Daniel laughed "mhm and we are so going to get it" he added. After the mice scurried around they turned into glitter.

Betty giggled "oh my God, look at him...I think he's crying" Betty said seeing him hugging his knees and rocking back and forth as if he was still in shock.

They saw Amanda touch his arm tentatively. "Oh Marc-y..." she hugged him to her as he continued to rock back and forth.

"Man, uh...he's really traumatized."

"I know...I feel bad" Betty said looking up at Daniel with a sad look in her eyes.

Daniel had the biggest urge to kiss her. He was fighting with everything in him not to. It took so much will power, his body started to flicker with light.

Betty looked at him in wonder. "Why are you doing that?" she asked in wonder. He gulped "I, I...uh..."

"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly. He nodded with a smile, which caused her to look at him strangely.

"Do you want to uh...go see if Marc's okay?" he asked trying to calm his heartbeat. She nodded still looking at him strangely.

"Yes, I feel bad...poor thing...look at him" she let go of his arm and started walking.

Daniel let out a deep breath. "Wow"

He felt like he just got through a marathon; the energy he felt with Betty was unlike anything he'd ever felt before.

He shook his head and followed.

"Oh Marc" Betty said as she approached him, a small giggle still escaping, even though she felt bad.

Marc looked up at her still hugging his knees. "You, you, you...shoes...mice..." he started whimpering as he continued rocking. Amanda rubbed his arm as she held him, but looked up at Betty with a smirk shaking her head.

Betty looked down guiltily. Daniel walked over. "You ok, Marc?" Daniel asked as he stepped forward.

"Shoes...shoes...mice" he mumbled still in shock. "Man, we really messed him up" Daniel whispered as he leaned next to Betty. She felt herself sink against him. "Mmhm"

A smile swept Daniel's face as he looked at her.

"Ehem" Amanda sounded. They both looked to her nervously.

"Look what you guys did" Amanda said gesturing to Marc. Betty came down next to Marc "I'm sorry, Marc" she said as she placed her hand on his knee. He shivered at the contact. Betty looked at him sadly. His eyes met hers.

"Please forgive me" she said not wanting him to hate her. She just wanted to mess with him a bit.

Out of nowhere a black mist appears swirling in front of them. They look at it in shock. Betty and Daniel look to each other wondering what that was. They both have worried looks on their faces; through the black mist someone with a black hooded cape darts through and grabs Betty.

"Betty!" Amanda and Daniel called. Marc was immediately snapped out of his shock and watched as Daniel and Amanda ran after the shadow man.

"Let go of me!" Betty tried to punch whoever grabbed her, but their body felt like steel. Betty cringed as a pain shot through her hand.

"Who are you?" She looked at the person, if she could really call him that.

The hood covered his face and even underneath the hood it appeared that there was a black mask or cloth covering half of his face, but she could definitely see that it was a man.

The man continued running, which seemed more like flying through the MODE hallways. Betty didn't even have the pen. She couldn't do anything.

"Betty" she heard Daniel call.

Daniel took out the pen from his pocket and closed his eyes for a second "come on, come on" he pointed to his feet and when he opened his eyes there were rocket boots on his feet. He smiled brightly and found himself off the ground flying through the hallway.

The man spun around flying backwards and pointed toward Daniel. As he did that, Betty pushed his arm which caused a black light that looked like dust hit the wall behind Daniel. Daniel sped up and Betty pushed the man's arm again and was dropped to the floor.

"Ugh" she dropped on top of a desk.

"oww" she groaned trying to get up when the shadow spun around, the cape flapped behind him like a ribbon as he flew forward and grabbed Betty again.

"Ugh, let...go" she tried to loosen the grip on her hand, but it was too tight.

Daniel shot forward and tackled the shadow to the ground, Betty falling in the process.

He tried to punch the shadow, but nothing was happening. As they rolled on the floor, Daniel tried to grab the hood of the cape to see who it was, but was pushed off him. He went flying back and hit a wall.

"DANIEL!" Betty got up and ran to him, but the Shadow grabbed her before she could.

Suddenly a black dragon appears and she and the Shadow are riding it through Daniel's office. Daniel couldn't believe what was happening. Amanda stopped running as she got next to Daniel.

"What is that?" she asked in fear. Daniel looked to her, but then flew forward needing to get to Betty before something bad happened.

As the dragon flew through Daniel's office, Betty saw that they were headed right to the glass window. Her eyes went wide, but she covered her head.

"Betty" Daniel grabbed her before the Shadow and dragon flew through the glass.

Daniel hugged her to him while they were on the ground as the glass shattered everywhere. After a minute Daniel picks his head up to look at her. She starts to open her eyes slowly and Daniel smiles bringing a hand to her cheek. When she opened her eyes she smiled seeing him.

"Thanks...for saving me" she said looking into his eyes. He nodded moving the strands of her in front of her face behind her ear as he looked at her.

"Daniel, Betty!" Amanda said as she ran in stopping at the door. They both look to the door and Daniel starts to help Betty up off the ground.

"Are you guys okay?" Amanda asked walking in. They see Marc and Wilhelmina walk into his office.

"What in the world is going on here?" Wilhelmina asked her eyes wide in shock. Connor walks up behind her and looks in shock at the destruction in Daniel's office.

"What the hell happened in here?" As he asked, a swirl of black dust forms in the corner of Daniel's office. Betty and Daniel's eyes grow wide. Within an instant the shadow vanishes, a trail of black dust in its absence and then appears before Betty flying out the window.

"Betty!" everyone in the room called. As they flew out the window, Betty pushes the man, whose grip on her falters and she falls.

"Ahhh!"

* * *

Hope you like it?


	7. Cowboy to the Rescue

_**Invisible Magic**_

_**Hi here is the next part! :D hope you enjoy! :P**_

_**For entertainment only **_

* * *

_**Chapter 7: Cowboy to the Rescue**_

"Betty!" Everyone ran to the edge of the window. Daniel climbed out without a second thought. "Daniel...help"

Daniel looked over to see Betty hanging onto the ledge. He didn't know how she was able to do that, but he didn't waste any time to evaluate her strength. He quickly maneuvered over to the edge carefully.

"Daniel, I'm scared."

Daniel got on the ledge and tried to extend his arm the farthest he could. "Betty, try and grab my hand."

"Ugh..." She tried to reach over but it was way too far, and her grip was weakening. "Daniel, I can't hang on any longer."

Daniel was starting to get panicked. "What to do...what to do..." Daniel mumbled to himself trying to think of something of how he could reach her. She was almost a level below he was.

Everyone else looked on in suspense. Connor was the only other person that came on the ledge to try to help.

"YES!" he quickly got the pen from his pocket. He didn't have a notebook, but he just drew on the ledge. What appeared was a rope and grappling hook. He smiled and picked it up.

"Help me tie this" Daniel told Connor.

"Betty, honey, hang on" Daniel called to her as they tied the rope around the statue beside them tightly making sure it was tight enough so it didn't snap.

Betty was struggling to keep a grip on the ledge. "Daniel, I'm slipping"

"Just hang on a little longer" he said and threw the end of the rope down to her. "Betty, catch that rope."

The rope hung a distance from her. She tried to reach it, but her grip was lessening the more she tried to reach. "Daniel, I... just a little... further" she spoke.

"Betty, no don't do that!" Daniel saw her hand slipping. "I...ahhh!"

Before Daniel knew what was happening he grabbed the rope and jumped down catching her to him. With the force of the jump, the rope pulled back and sprung them back to the supports of the structure. He was just happy it wasn't a glass window.

Daniel looked down at Betty whose face was buried in his chest and her arms were tightly wrapped around his midsection. He smiled feeling his heart race; the pure rush he felt with Betty exhilarated him.

"Betty..." he said softly.

She pulled back opening her eyes slowly and looked at him. She smiled when she saw his eyes. She couldn't believe that Daniel jumped off a building for her. She felt her eyes get misty looking at him.

Just seeing those beautiful eyes unshielded from the glasses that'd fallen off and her gorgeous smile, he felt the happiest in the world.

"Have dinner with me tonight?" he asks bravely, feeling the courage to finally ask her as he held her close against him.

Looking at his eyes and momentarily forgetting that they were pretty much suspended against the Meade tower she nodded with a smile "mhm" she responded breathlessly losing herself in his ice blue eyes.

Daniel smiled bright looking into her eyes.

For a few seconds they both forget that they are suspended from a building with a rope until they hear an "Oh my God" they both look up to see Claire next to Connor with a shocked and terrified look on her face.

Claire started pulling the rope up. "Help me" Connor helped her pull up the rope. Daniel and Betty are pulled up to the top.

Daniel helps ease Betty over before him and as soon as she's over and standing on two feet she takes Daniel's hands and helps him over. As his feet touch the floor Betty wraps her arms around his midsection. Daniel's arms circle her small body pulling her in closer to him.

Amanda and Marc glance to each other and smile. Claire stared at them worried and confused "What on earth did you two do to get in this situation?" she asks still baring a smile.

They look to her, but are still embraced to each other unwilling to let go just yet.

"Uh..." Daniel looks back to Betty and looks her in the eyes unsure if even if they told the truth anyone would believe them. She just smiles at him and he smiles back, then looks to his mother again "um...well, mom, this might sound crazy, but there was this black shadow man or something that tried to kidnap Betty, then a dragon appeared and they flew out; Betty tried to get away, but as the shadow was flying his grip on her slipped and she fell"

As he was telling them what happened, everyone looked at them with their mouths hanging open and wide eyes.

"Uh...I just grabbed the rope and tied it around this statue and tried to slide down the rope so she could tie it around her waist and I could pull her up, but then her hand slipped as she tried to reach it and I just jumped over catching her."

As they all listened smiles swept their faces and they looked at him with amazement, especially those that witnessed it. Betty looked at him as he told them what happened and was getting lost in him and his presence with her like this.

When he looked to her, the look he gave her was of pure love and protection; she knew that he would do anything to protect her and that made her heart race and tears form in her eyes as she looked at him.

He smiled looking into her eyes as he rubbed her lower back tenderly as he held her to him. She was getting lost in those eyes of his again and it seemed as though time stood still. They were both snapped out of their momentary daze in each other when they heard clapping "Cowboy Daniel saved the day!" some cheered and suddenly Claire hugged them both, and then Amanda and Marc joined in.

They all smiled "You're both crazy" Claire said making them all laugh.

"Tell us something we don't know" Wilhelmina added with a smirk looking at Daniel and Betty. "When are they never getting into trouble?" she retorted giving Betty this look.

"At least you're always there for each other." She added surprising everyone with her words of kindness. Even Claire looked at her in disbelief.

Wilhelmina's words made Betty's heart pound in her chest and Daniel felt tingles in his heart because he knew that was true.

Betty blushed looking down, but then when she looked up to see Daniel's face he was smiling at her and it melted her heart and made her smile back.

She drew herself into his body hugging him tight; his arms embraced her further, then suddenly gold sparks were surging from them in the shape of vines and everyone gasped and looked on in surprise and fascination.

Marc and Amanda looked at each other with wide eyes and big smiles on their faces knowing about the magic.

When Betty and Daniel pulled apart just enough to see why everyone was gasping they noticed the sparks between them and looked at each other with knowing smiles.

Knowing that they caused sparks again made tears form in Betty's eyes.

Daniel looked at those lovely eyes of hers and he couldn't keep in what he was feeling. His heart was complete looking at her; he held her face and placed a sweet loving kiss to her forehead.

This gesture sent an overwhelming rush of tingles and butterflies through her skin.

Daniel knew with everything in him that he was not only deeply in love with Betty, but he adored her and she was his soul. He would do anything and everything to make sure she knew that.

"Yayyy" Amanda cheered happily.

"Finally, SOME ACTION!" she added happily. Claire and some others laughed.

"Seriously, we've been waiting FOREVER!" Marc added dramatically making them all laugh and causing Betty to blush. Daniel just hugged her finding her overwhelmingly adorable; he just wanted to hold her. He held her and swayed her lightly somewhat, causing Betty to feel warm and safe in his arms.

"Alright, alright, can we all get back to work and leave them to their sparkles!" Wilhelmina ordered making everyone disperse. Amanda and Marc hugged them before they went back in. "You guys are...awesome" Amanda said. "Maybe a little" Marc added teasingly. "I forgive you guys" he whispered in Betty's ear.

Betty and Daniel laughed. Connor looked at them with an awestruck look. He smiled and patted Daniel on the back before he went back in through the window.

As Marc, Amanda, and Connor left, Claire stood there looking at them with such a loving look in her eyes, it made Betty walk up to her and hug her. "I love you, Mrs. Meade."

"Oh Betty, I love you, too, dear." Claire said as she hugged the charming girl that filled a big place in her heart. "I'm so glad you're okay."

Daniel smiled watching them feeling like his heart was floating.

"Are you just going to stand there Daniel?" Claire said pulling back from Betty to look at him, still holding her. "Come over here." She said.

Daniel laughed and walked over. Claire pulled him into the hug "I love you both so much"

Daniel wrapped his arms around her and Betty, holding them close. The only two people in the world he knew loved him for himself even despite all the things he'd done wrong in his life were two such beautiful strong loving women and he was so lucky to have them in his life.

"I love you, too, mom...and uh..." he let go of them, but took Betty's hand in his feeling his heart race and the air in his lungs diminish. "Betty..." he started to say looking into her eyes. As she looked back into his eyes she smiled just because she had him in her life.

Daniel's smile got bigger. "I love you, too, Betty" Daniel said the anxiousness escaping him as he finally said those words to her.

Betty smiled brightly and hugged him tight "I love you, too, Daniel" she cried into him.

Claire smiled watching them. "I'll leave you two alone." She smiled and went back into Daniel's office leaving them alone.

"Daniel..."

"Hmm?"

"Can we go inside?" she asked still hugging him to her. Daniel laughed and took her hand. He helped her inside trying to avoid getting cut by the glass. Once they were inside, Betty hugged him tight.

He smiled feeling beyond complete holding her.

"Thank you." She whispered. "For what, Betty?" he whispered back taking in the floral scent in her hair.

She pulled back to see his face "for protecting me. And loving me"

Daniel smiled "I'd do anything for you. You're the best thing that ever happened to me. I won't let anyone or anything take that away from me."

Betty smiled looking at his eyes. "What if he comes back?" she asked with a hint of worry in her eyes. "I won't let anybody hurt you. I'm not letting you out of my sight."

Her eyes went wide, but she giggled and pulled him close to her again "I think I could enjoy that." She said with a playful smirk causing him to smile big.

"I'm finally going on a date with you" he said excitedly.

Betty giggled, feeling butterflies. "You've wanted to?"

He placed a hand to her face. "You have no idea."

She smiled brighter looking at those spellbinding eyes of his. "I'm glad. I like you a lot."

"Just like?" he joked

She giggled "well...seeing as you jumped off a building to save me" she was getting lost in his eyes. He smiled. "...I'd say...you leveled up to love." She said with a giggle. He laughed. "I see"

He placed his hands to her face looking into her eyes. Sparks surfaced around his hands and her cheeks.

"It's so weird."

"What?" he asked still mesmerized by the sparks where they touched. "How the sparks just feel like a feather."

He nodded "You're so beautiful..." he leaned forward and placed a kiss to her forehead and hugged her to him. She wrapped her arms around him feeling so perfect in his arms.

"What are you going to do about your office?" she asked. "I'll worry about that later. I just want to hold you now."

She felt her cheeks warm up; she tightened her hold on him taking in his intoxicating cologne. She felt beyond wonderful at this moment; it made her heart flutter.

* * *

Hope you like it! :D


End file.
